High School Hostages
by mystic664
Summary: In an AU where the team all went to the same high school, they are all held hostage by a disturbed classmate.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer let out a small squeak as he hit the floor. Chris stood over him.

"Don't you ever correct me again," he said," you think you're better than everyone because you have a photographic memory?"

"Eidetic," Spencer corrected.

"What'd you just say?!"

Spencer got a little bit brave, and he did something really stupid.

"Eidetic," he repeated," can you spell it?"

Chris punched Spencer in the face before he was slammed against the locker. Penelope pulled Spencer aside to take care of him.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," Spencer said.

"Back off," Derek said," he's just a kid, and you're way bigger than he is!"

"Whatever," Chris said," I guess I'll just have to wait until you aren't around to babysit him."

Chris stormed off, leaving Derek to worry about Spencer.

"What did you say to him?"

"I asked him if he could spell eidetic," Spencer said quietly.

Derek smiled and gave him an affectionate noogie.

"After school, Penelope and I will take you home," he offered.

"Okay," Spencer sighed," we'd better get to class."

The AP psychology class was taught by David Rossi, a former FBI agent. The class was small, with only six students, but the plus side to this was that over the past year, they had all gotten to know each other, and care for each other.

"Spence," JJ said," what happened to you?"

Spencer moved the ice pack from his face so that she could see it. Emily cursed under her breath.

"I'm proud of him," Derek said," he's finally standing up to that son of a bitch."

"Maybe so," Aaron said," but this can't continue. We need to tell someone. can help us."

"It's fine," Spencer said," it's nothing I haven't gotten used to."

"No," JJ said," he doesn't get to get away with this. This isn't something that you should be used to."

walked in, with a man none of the students had ever seen before.

"Everyone," he said," this is agent Gideon. We worked together at the BAU. I thought I'd have him give a talk."

The kids were ready to hear whatever he had to say, but they were almost instantly interrupted. A boy in a dark hoodie and a pale face ran into the room. He had a gun. Spencer looked to the adults in the room for guidance. He noticed that they both instinctively reached for their belts, but neither of them had weapons. Gideon put his hands up.

"Alright, alright," he said," let's calm down. Their's no need to harm anyone. We can talk this out."

"No," the boy said," all of you get against the wall, now!"

The group ran into a corner. Spencer was in the very back. Since he was the youngest, all the older kids felt the need to protect him. They all formed a barrier between him and the gunman. Penelope offered her hand to him, and he held it tightly. Derek held her other hand but kept his eyes on the boy with the gun. Aaron and Emily did the best at appearing to be calm. JJ was making eye contact with him, but unlike Derek, who was trying to intimidate him, she was trying to calm him down. She knew this boy. If she had to, maybe she could talk him down. Jason and Rossi stood in front of the kids. Jason was watching the boy, while Rossi was taking care of his students.

"We're going to be okay," he said, quietly," We're going to keep you all safe, and get you out of here."

The kids all nodded, and their teacher turned around.

"I said against the wall," the boy said," that means single file, backs against the wall, hands where I can see them!"

The group scrambled to get against the wall. Reid was in between Aaron and Penelope. Penelope kept a hand on his shoulder. Rossi was on one end next to Derek, and Gideon was on the other, next to JJ.

"Let the kids go," Jason said," and I'll stay with you."

"Stop trying to negotiate!"

The boy moved his wrist, aimed the gun at Spencer, and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

The room went silent. Everyone slowly looked to where Spencer had been standing. There was a bullet hole right above his head. Penelope pulled him away and held him close. His quiet whimpers turned into sobs. Everyone was relieved to see he was alive, but they were caught off guard. Even Gideon and Rossi looked scared for a second. Derek went from scared to mad as soon as he knew Spencer was okay.

"Son of a bitch," he mumbled, "you didn't have to scare the kid."

"Derek," the boy said," I've seen you around. You're on the football team, but you don't act like the other players. I saw you stand up for the kid earlier, and I'm impressed that you're still doing it now. Why worry about him? What makes him so special?"

"That's none of your business," Derek replied.

The boy aimed his gun at Spencer again.

"Tell me, or I'll shoot again," he threatened," and I only missed the first time, because I wanted to."

"Okay, Okay," Derek said," I'll tell you. Last year, I was really struggling in my algebra class, and Spencer was getting terrorized by older kids every day. We struck a deal. If I kept the bullies off his back, he would tutor me in statistics. We've been helping each other ever since."

"But why him," the boy pushed," a lot of kids get bullied, and a lot of kids could have tutored you. You could have helped a lot of kids, but you focused all your energy on this one."

"He needed me more," Derek said," the kids that were beating him up were three times his size, and no one was helping him."

"Yeah," the boy said," maybe Spencer's smaller, but that just made the kids go easy on them. Whatever they did to him, they did to me, but there was no one there to save me."

"If that happened to you, I'm sorry," Derek said," and I'm sorry if I was too busy to notice it, but Spencer's just a kid. Please, let him go."

The boy thought for a moment.

"Fine, since I have no problem with Spencer or agent Gideon, they can wait in Mr. Rossi's office," he said," but the rest of you have to stay."

Rossi's office was a small room with a glass window, that would allow them to see what was happening. Gideon didn't want to leave his former partner with the other kids, but he wanted to keep Spencer safe, and he knew that if the kid stayed out there, he would be used as a pawn to control them all. He led Spencer into the office and made sure he was in between the kid and the window. Spencer was panicking, so Gideon took a minute to calm him down. He had him sit down, and tried to talk to him.

"It's alright, It's alright," he said," just breathe. We're going to be just fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"What about them?"

"They're going to be okay too," Gideon assured him," Dave isn't going to let anything happen to them."

Spencer had started to calm down, so Gideon tried to distract him from the current situation.

"You know, Mr. Rossi told me about you," he said," he says you're the smartest kid in the class. Do you like psychology?"

"I like it," Spencer said," It's not my favorite, but it's cool to learn about it."

"Oh really? What's your favorite subject?"

"Statistics," Spencer said.

"Really," Gideon said in disbelief," I had to take that in college. I couldn't stand it."

While they spoke, Mr. Rossi and the rest of the students were trying not to anger the boy with the gun.

"The bell's about to ring," he said," Mr. Rossi, go to the door, and cover the window."

The door had a rolled up piece of cloth above the window. All the classrooms had them in case of an intruder. As Rossi lowered the cloth, he shook his head at the irony. Something that was in place to keep the kids safe, was going to put them in eaven more danger.


End file.
